List of unproduced proposed series and videos
This is a list of series and videos that were to be made, however, were cancelled. Some of these series had a preview video, but were forgotten and no longer exist. 2009 SuperPCWizKid's Tech Talk '- inspired by PCWizKid's Tech Talk, I joined YouTube because of his high interest in PCWizKid at the time. Unfortunately, due to me not knowing how to make a video in any form (recording a single clip) or fashion (editing multiple clips into one video), the series was never made. 2010 '''Operating System Reviews '- inspired by other OS walkthroughs on YouTube, specifically by mikeonthecomputer. 2011 'SuperPCWizKid's Video Blog '- revealed in an update video; cancelled and replaced with SPCVlogs in 2012; again in 2017 with regular old vlogs. 'Mario Bros. Show '- Two preview videos for the cast were uploaded in August 2011, however, when I got some Mario plushes later that month, the show fell into obsolescence due to most of the characters being made out of paper or potatoheads. Reworked into Ultra Cute Mario Bros. (renamed The fun mario bros.). 'The Mario and Sonic Fun Show '- proposed spin-off of The fun mario bros. Forgotten after its wiki page was created. 'The fun mario bros. movie '- not much is known other than being a ripoff of Cute Mario Bros. The Movie. 'The fun mario bros. Time Travel Movie 2 '- not much is known other than involving time travel. 'Bowser's Rockband 6: The Time-Slowing Movie '(The fun mario bros.) - not much is known about it. Planned for release January 24, 2017- this obviously never ended up happening. 'An X-Mas Special '(The fun mario bros.) - Christmas special, never made. 2012 'Super Windows Crashers '- not much is known about it other than involving Mario recolors crashing Microsoft Windows. Trailer was made for it but lost. Episodes of '''The fun mario bros. '''after '''Mario's Diet - cancelled after The PaperOwlFilms Conflict happened shortly after said episode was uploaded. Camp on an Island '- inspired by Island Camp by BigYoshiFan '''Toy's Show '- 'Poke Adventures/Oshy and Bob '- ? 2013 'Ask Toad '- a pilot episode was made according to a March 2013 wayback machine archive of SuperPCWizKid. 'E2: Enter Pignite and Pikachu '(SPC Episodes) - Pignite and Pikachu's introduction to SPC Episodes. Cancelled due to Dewott getting misplaced. 'E18: The Island of Angry Pokemon '(SPC Episodes) - Everyone gets triggered for unknown reasons. Two versions were to be made. It was going to be reworked into Triggered for RSPA. 'E29: The Three Elements of Snivy! '(SPC Episodes) - Servine falls in love with Queen Snivy. Partially reworked into Servine? in the SPC Snivy Short Bloopers. '''S1: Clash of the Abilities '(SPC Episodes) - ? '''S2: Servine gets the ultimate gender switch '''and '''Servine's Gender Switch '(SPC Episodes) - not much is known about it other than Servine getting the Gender Switch ability which reveals that he is transgender- however, this is only for Season 2 (see below) '301: Help Serperior be male again!!! '(SPC Episodes) - Servine evolves but forgot to switch back to his native male gender and is stuck female until he eats a banana tree, which implies that the Gender Switch ability was lost in the evolution. The theme song for Season 3 of SPC Episodes, '''PaperOwlFilms, my archenemy. Seasons 4-11 '''of the SPC Episodes had no proposed episodes and was never produced, episodes after I CAN'T STOP THE BABY!!!!!! were never produced but some were proposed. The '''SPC Movie '''would be a season finale for the SPC Episodes. The remainder of '''SPC Shorts Season 2 '''and '''Seasons 3-17. Osher and Snivy - what Oshy and Bob was to be reworked into. The unboxing of the Oshawott and Snivy McDonald's toys was a preview to the series. Valentine's Special 2013 - not started in time YouTube Shorts '''- '''Kill PaperOwlFilms '''was the only episode to start production. Due to a computer shutdown mistake, all the remaining data to film was lost. '''madkoopa34 in a giant house with red yoshi - proposed sequel to MadKoopa34 in a Giant House. SPC Snivy (SuperPCWizKid) Shorts 'to use a super simplified title card. '''Minion Adventures '- similar concept to Angry Birds Adventures, but with Minions. Cancelled due to lack of thought being put into the first episode. '''E1-v2: The Idiot Box '(SPC Episodes v2) - SPC Snivy and Osher get a box that included Super Pac Man and they decide to play in it. 2014 E1-v3: '''The Pilot Episode '(SPC Episodes v3) - .selfexplanatory, however, no plot was ever made. Even though it was proposed in the GamesToonsPlus era, the series kept the SPC name. The reboot of '''Angry Birds Adventures never started production. SPC Shorts 'to come at the end of whatever would be the main plush series, which could have been the rebranded '''SPC Episodes '''known as. '''Super Mario 64 DS Cloning Fun '- the sequel to SM64 Cloning Fun! that never got produced due to scary unexpected deaths in the game. 'Super Mario 64 Walkthrough '- never made due to microphone issues with my fourth Super Mario 63 walkthrough he started around the same time this one started planning. 2015 '''Episodes 2-9 '''and '''11-50 of the GTP Plush Series were never produced. Episode 10 'was never finished. Episode 2 wasn't made due to a disagreement with Ivan playing one of the characters. '''Greatest Freakout Ever '(GTP Plush Short) - a plush recreation of Greatest freakout ever. '''GamesToonsPlus: The Movie - set for a release date of December 22, 2016, it would involve my "Google+YouTube friends" fight against their evil clones at Troll Corporation. The movie was cancelled due to the GamesToonsPlus name being decommissioned in July 2016, and didn't meet my future expectations. GamesToonsPlus: The Movie fell into obsolescence after the Goggle- era ended due to the entire movie involving that timeframe. The GamesToonsPlus Show (v1) - animated series to go with GamesToonsPlus: The Movie GamesToonsPlus Shorts '- animated shorts to go with The GamesToonsPlus Show and GamesToonsPlus: The Movie. 2016 'The GamesToonsPlus Channel '''- a proposed part-time livestream channel that was to air my favorite cartoons as well as some original cartoons. The network was cancelled less than two weeks after announcement, possibly due to real life issues with free time and other time. '''A new plush series was proposed, but no episodes were planned. No name was ever made for the series. 'The GamesToonsPlus Show '(v2) - a Green Ham Gaming-inspired tech/gaming equipment show. 'IBM ThinkPad T23 One Year Anniversary '- A few clips made, but never completed due to the T23 dying and me not being able to find a hard drive for the video. 2017 'Random Stupid Cartoons '- a title card was made for an episode titled "If you could go into other people's dreams...", but the episode never started production. A video with Channel 17 commercials was proposed, but the image for it wasn't even finished. Potentially part of Random Stupid Cartoons. This can be linked to the Forest house dream that happened around the same time. 'Random Stupid Plush Adventures '- cancelled due to real-life issues